YPC528
is the 28th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 173rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the Nightmare eat up the ice Komachi was saving to make an original treat for the upcoming festival she is reached out to by Karen, supporting her and reminding her of precious words from the past. Summary Komachi explains to everyone the various traditional toppings for shaved ice and her plan to create a new variety blend for the summer festival. Everyone seems excited and starts to suggest various things, with Nozomi "deciding" to help them all with the Festival. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee is having a conference with Kawarino about the Pretty Cures and trying to find their weak point to better their progress while they observe past moments dealing with them, using a device. Suddenly he gets an idea and asks Bunbee of Gamao's location, causing Bunbee to express surprise that he would be interested in someone like him. It is revealed that Gamao is currently in an alleyway, starving. At Komachi's home, everyone draws on the cups and papers for the stand while Komachi prepares desserts until Madoka joins her. She reminds her of how last year poorly went, due to their fathers taste and his refusal to let anyone else do any work, so Madoka suggests that Komachi does it her own way and claims to be proud of her for volunteering. She is also happy to see she has so many friends to help her out, suggesting that the girls try the Mandarins their grandmother sent. Komachi considers her words and brings the dessert to her friends- which they enjoy, making her happy to know they have a good choice for the Festival. The next morning, an ice truck comes to deliver the ice Komachi needed. She comes out and asks the ice man to put the stock in front and she will pick it up later on before heading back inside. As the truck passes Gamao, he happens to spot the ice block in the front. Komachi is startled when she comes to get the ice, only to find it missing. She looks around, unaware that Gamao stole it and ate most of it. Unsatisfied with the snack, Gamao complains that he is still hungry and takes off. Karen comes by to lend Komachi a hand when she sees how panicked she is. She explains what happened and they decide to quickly ask for more ice from other ice shops. But in the end, they were unable to get any and sit down at the park to try to calm down, somewhat depressed and ready to give up. Karen attempts to encourage Komachi and tells her, "if you don't use everything within your power, you'll regret it later." and recalls being told that bu Komachi back when they first met two years ago. Karen had been a class rep at the time and they were going to a Factory for a Social Studies project. But after one of the machines broke down, Karen had to announce that the project was canceled, disappointing all of the students and causing her to feel bad. Komachi rose up and told her not to give up, to try rethink the situation and try to find another way to handle it. She used the exact words Karen said earlier, shocking Karen as Komachi volunteered to help her out. They were able to go to a few places but were rejected each time until the very last one, leaving the girls happy as they finished their brochures and got them ready in time for the Field Trip and allowing everyone else to finish their own work for the project in time. Back at her families shop, Komachi observes the brochure while recalling this memory and sitting down with Karen. They contact more ice places but have no luck. With no further choice they revealed what happened to Urara, Nozomi, Rin, Coco, Milk, and Natts. They are also shocked by the news and Nozomi suggests they just eat the desserts without ice- but they need it to balance out the sweetness and Urara mentions that she enjoys it with canned mandarins, and Karen suggests they try to balance it out with something sour to avoid making it cloyingly sweet. Suddenly, Komachi recalls the package of mandarins their grandmother sent and decides they can use it. Everyone believes in this dessert and get to work finishing the flyers, signs, and decorations. Eventually the festival arrives and Komachi and Karen get to work on the desserts while the others advertise the stand. Coco and Natts appear in their human forms to lend a hand, with Natts giving Komachi a small, paper square-shaped lamp for the stand to decorate a little. Nozomi leaves to grab some tape when she happens to spot a road, believing it to be a shortcut. She comes to a dark area with nobody else and spots a mask stand and takes a moment to check them out. But after she sees masks reminiscent of Gamao and a Kowaina, she gets scared and tries to flee- only for Gamao to throw the stand and try to attack her. While picking up the Kowaina mask, he asks her to hand over the Dream Collet. Sensing trouble, the other Cure show up to rescue Nozomi. They transform as Gamao uses the mask stand to create a Kowaina, and they try to fight it but it proves to be a challenge by ejecting masks out of its body at them. While they seem able to dodge the attacks, they are pushed back by the explosions caused by them. The destruction pleases Gamao, and decides to cause more until Cure Mint protests, saying he will ruin the festival. Gamao doesn't care though, and complains over being hungry. When he brings up the ice he ate earlier, Cure Mint angrily realizes he was the one who took it all. He claims she shouldn't be mad over a silly block of ice, but Dream, Rouge, and Lemonade protest and yell at him for almost ruining the stand. Rouge and Lemonade attempt to fight the Kowaina while Dream attacks Gamao, retreating when she notices Lemonade and Rouge need help. Gamao attempts to ambush her, but Aqua and Mint are quick to defend Dream. Mint is nearly captured, but she is freed by Aqua and the Cures reunite. Gamao acts indifferently to the Festival, causing them to grow angrier. Karen explains that while it may just be one festival out of several, everyone put their hard work and effort into it and it is very important to Komachi. With her feelings pushed to their limit, she unlocks and summons the Aqua Ribbon, surprising everyone as she uses Aqua Tornado on the Kowaina, purifying and defeating it. As the girls express amazement in her power, Gamao uses the time to flee. The girls repair the Mask Stand and put everything back before returning to Komachi's stand. While she makes dessert she thanks Karen for her help, along with the others. Karen mentions her desire to repay the favor from a few years ago, then explains that because of Komachi's words of encouragement she was able to confidently run for President. They are suddenly interrupted when Nozomi points out they have several orders, shocking them for a moment before they resume. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Gamao *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Akimoto Madoka Major Events *Cure Aqua summoned Aqua Ribbon and released her new attack, Aqua Tornado. *It reveals how Karen and Komachi became friends before the series. *Madoka reappears. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes